Existence
by ANBU Origins - Uchiha
Summary: Little one shot i wrote in 30 mins about everyones favourite blonde hero!


Existence.

"_So much time. So much change. And yet still so much remains the same."_

"_There is still war, famine and death."_

Sighing, I continued to look out the window. I was on one of these new contraptions the people called "Trains".

Watching the scenary flicker by, I couldn't help but remember my past.

The best times, and the worst. People that have come and gone.

Friends, family, lovers.

Looking at the setting sun, the crimson color instantly reminded me of the Sharingan.

"_Sasuke...I'm sorry I couldn't save you back then, I wasn't strong enough from the path of revenge, to save you from Orochimaru, but most of all, I couldn't even save you from yourself."_

It was then I realised that there was something wet sliding down my cheek. Lifting my hand up I wiped it away. Looking at the liquid on my hand I realised they were tears. It had been 500 years since I shed a tear.

Looking back at the sunset again, the crimson setting off more memories. This time they were of a certain crimson kitsune, that despite hiding behind all his hate and distaste of mankind, actually turned out to be one of my greatest friends, almost a father figure.

"_Kyuubi-sama. When I first met you, you scared me to no end. Shortly after that first C-Rank I noticed you started cutting me some slack when it came to using your power. After that fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, you even started helping train me. When Madara almost killed me you sacrified yourself to give me power. I sometimes wonder if you know you also gave me your endless life. Honestly I thank you for saving me, but at the same time I curse you. You've made me leave behind all my friends, my wife and my children. But still thank you._

Deciding to look away from the sunset, I focused on the people on the "train". There was all sorts of people. Old, young, couples, singles. Out of the four people opposite me I noticed a colour I thought I'd never see again. Pink. And it wasn't the clothes or bags they had. It was her hair.

_"Sakura-hime. I miss you so much. We got so little time together. Our wedding was perfect, I somehow managed to convince Sasuke to be my best man. Sakura had Ino as her maid of honour. My groomsmen Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Lee and Sai, all dressed in white tuxes with orange trim. Sakura-hime's bridemaids Temari, Ayame, Hinata, Shizune and Tsuande wearing white dresses with pink through it. Kakashi was presiding. Such a beautiful day, and yet it wasn't meant to last. Damn Akatsuki had to attack right then didn't they? Even without Pein S-Class crimals aren't anything to sneeze at. After what I saw that plant bastard do to you and try to eat your body I snapped. I let Kyuubi-sama take over and let out eight tails of chakra in 5 seconds. They were all dead before they even realised I had moved. I'm so sorry Sakura-hime._

Another tear streaked down my face. Two tears in 450 years. _"I hate memories. They just make everything I've been through come back and haunt me."_

Finally we arrived at the last destination. The area was were Wave Country once stood. Stepping off the train I started walking towards the bridge that was still being used, even after 500 years.

Stopping infront of the bridge I couldn't help but give a foxy grin to the sign. _The Great Naruto Bridge. _On the side of the bridge was an information area. One sign caught my eye.

_History of the Bridge:_

_It is said that back when this bridge was being built a tyrant appeared and raised taxes and destroyed the peoples hopes and dreams. Shortly after this happened four mighty warriors appeared and challenged the tyrant to a battle. Since the tyrant himself couldn't fight he had his greated two fighters take on the warriors. After a long and hard battle the warriors won. One of these warriors was called Naruto, who the bridge is named after._

"_Well, they got most of that right I guess."_

I started walking down the bridge and glanced off to the cliffs on my left. In the fading sun I could see the outline of what looked suspiciously like a sword with a mask hanging off it.

"_No. Fucking. Way."_

Rushing to the area (using charka to enchance my speed of course) I slowed when, sure enough a huge sword buried about a foot into the ground came into view, with an old mask hanging off of it.

"_Zabuza. Haku. At least I was able to return your sword and its good to see no one else stole it after that water bastard."_

I glanced at the sign with the history of the items.

_It is said that after the great warriors defeated the tyrants warriors, they were buried here out of respect that all warriors of the age shared. The sword name "Executioner" is a testament to the strenght of a warrior named Zabuza. The mask is the only remaining item of Zabuza's apprentice, Haku. Both were extremely powerful but in the end met there demise at the hands of warriors._

"_If only they knew the truth."_

Heading back into town I found a hotel I could stay at. It had been centuries since I slept outside, and its not like I couldn't afford any hotel. Actually come to think of it I could afford just about anything these days. All those kunai and shuriken I have from my genin days fetch a fairly high price these days.

Getting into my room I lay on the bed and the memories come back again. Everyone I had back then flashes through my mind. Iruka-sensei, Old man Sarutobi, Konohamaru, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-hime, Sasuke-teme, The konoha 12, Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sensei, hell even that damned cat Tora. Who'd have thought she was originally my dads and bred only to torture the genin?

"I can't take this anymore!" Jumping up I walked out of my room, not even bothering to lock the door. All my stuff was sealed in scrolls I keep on me 24/7. After exiting the hotel I ran to where we trained as Team 7. I found the original trees that Sasuke and I climbed, you could still see faint marks where we scratched our progress. Sighing I formed a handseal I hadn't used in at least 100 years.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

50 clones poofed into existance and looked me intently. "Well you guys know the drill. Pure taijutsu only." then it started.

For the next 3 hours I faced off against 50 of myself. No easy feat especially after all the training I went through. After the clones were all gone I sat under the shade of a tree. "I wonder how Kichi is these days?" Making handseals I called out "Summoning Jutsu" which was followed by the usual poof of smoke. Once the smoke cleared however my heart sank.

There was nothing there. No toads, not even a tadpole. The toads were gone from the realm.

"Now I am truly alone. Kyuubi, the day I meet you in the after life, your ass is so mine!"

"**You won't be waiting long Kit."**

I spun around on the spot looking for that familiar voice. "Kyuubi-sama?!"

The bushes to my left rustles and a man stepped out. He was easily 6ft 8'' with long red hair tied back in a ponytail. He had crimson slitted eyes, fangs visable in his mouth and clothes that hadn't been seen in centuries.

"**Long time, no see Kit."** he said, with a foxy grin on his features.

"What the hell!? How...why...I can't believe it. Finally after 500 years my age is catching up with me and screwing with my head."

"**Kit don't be stupid. I'm really here. Turns out because of the sacrifice I made for you I got into heaven, and as such the boss man has decided that you've out lived your usefullness."**

"Wait. _You _got into heaven?! Thats messed up. Anyway, who's the boss man? And what do you mean I've out lived my usefullness?"

This just isn't making any sense to me.

"**Simple. I work for Kami as an Angel of Death now. He has decided that its your time to leave the world of mortals and joined all your loved ones." **realisation dawned on Naruto. **"Yes Kit. You finally get to see Sakura-san, your children, the rest of your family including your mother and father, all your friends, in short everyone you ever knew is waiting for you. Have been for at least 400 years."**

I don't know why but at that point I started to cry. Not just a few single tears, but full on tears. If this was a dream I didn't want it to end, and if it was I'd kill the bastard who did it. "Let's...go." I said through my tears.

"**Ok Kit. Keep in mind this is most likely going to hurt...alot. Just take my hand and your soul will be freed of your body. After that its straight off to your friends and family."**

I took one last look around at the mortal world. "Thank you. Kyuubi-sama.

I took hold of Kyuubi-sama's hand and was gone instantly.

To this day nobody has any knowledge on how a boy who looked like the statue of the saviour of Wave Country was found in the forest, dead, with no wounds or illness. He was buried next to Zabuza and Haku by a man with crimson hair and eyes. Placed on the sword was a headband with a symbol that looked like a leaf.


End file.
